1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aquariums and more particularly, to an aquarium in which the filter tank can be conveniently washed and cleaned without detaching it from the housing of the aquarium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an aquarium, there is generally provided a filter device for filtering the water contained therein so as to minimize the frequency in changing the water. FIG. 1 illustrates an aquarium constructed according to the prior art, wherein a filter device is detachably fastened to the top of the aquarium and is connected to a water pump which pumps water from the aquarium through the filter device for circulation. This filter device does not have any sedimentation chamber for collecting any solid particles removed from the water passing therethrough. Therefore, the filter bed or filter element in the filter device may be easily blocked, thereby affecting its performance. When the filter bed is blocked, the filter device must be removed from the aquarium and dismantled for cleaning. Therefore, it is not easy to clean the filter device.
In addition, a conventional aquarium is generally difficult to set up and often requires the aid of a professional person. Furthermore, such aquariums undesirably occupy rather large spaces during transportation or storage.